


Clingy boyfriend

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oneshot, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Oliver, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Oliver needs to do something but Barry is sleeping on him.Fluffy olivarry/flarrow one shot
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Clingy boyfriend

Barry and Oliver were huddled up by a fireplace. The younger had fallen asleep several minutes ago, leaning against Oliver and using his shoulder as a pillow. Barry had into the crisp cracking of the yellow-orange fire after a long day of flashing around places and saving people. Oliver, being Oliver had just let his boyfriend sleep on him. 

But here’s the thing.

But here’s the dilemma.

Oliver really needed to use the bathroom. And the older man had needed to since his boyfriend had fallen asleep on him, using him as a pillow. He usually would be all for it but he really needed to go.

After another quick minute of thought, Oliver knew that he could not physically hold it in much longer so he decided that he had to wake up his boyfriend. If Barry didn’t wake, he would have to move him so he could go.

Oliver nudged Barry and softly whispered. “Hey, Barry. Time to wake up. I need to get up.” Which seemed to wake up the younger gentleman. 

The problem was, said young gentleman was deliriously clinging to him like a koala. Damn Barry and his ‘slight’ attachment issues.

“Barry, please move or wake up” Oliver asked again. Barry just grunted in response, holding Oliver even tighter if that was even possible. And you know what happened after that? Barry conked out once again, instantly falling back asleep.

Oliver felt really bad that he had to do this, but Barry was not going to wake up anytime soon so he pried his clingy koala boyfriend off of his body. He then grabbed a pillow and a blanket and draped the blanket over Barry and pillow, making a improvised little bed.

He made sure that Barry was comfortable laying down on his couch and on his Improvised little bed set up. and then he left to finally go. 

After being gone for just a few minutes and using the bathroom, Oliver laid down with Barry on the couch. It was almost Christmas so damnit, If Oliver wanted his cuddles, Oliver would get his cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!  
> This ship (or at least the tag) is a ghost town recently so I made this   
> Thanks for all of your kudos and comments, they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
